Sandy Cheeks
Sandra[1] "Sandy" Cheeks[2] is a main character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. She is a squirrel from the surface. She is usually a friend to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Squidward Tentacles. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledge of karate and science. She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence and first appears in the episode "Tea at the Treedome." Biography Sandy comes from the state of Texas, known from the episode of the same name, but she exhibits many characteristics of a cowgirl character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all." She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas," in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative insults about Texas and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy," it is revealed that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade, and Lord Reginald. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned spaceship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (specifically, Squidward Tentacles'), a robot in "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," and even a Protogenerator 2000 cloning device in "Overbooked." Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite hobby of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate," as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in "Karate Island," where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles (which looks more like stylized versions of kung fu rather than karate). Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill-seeking, which SpongeBob joins her in on occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week." Sandy possesses immense strength. She is often seen at Goo Lagoon, lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend, and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and an intense daily exercise routine. In the same episode, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon Anchor Toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. In various other episodes such as "Karate Island," "Christmas Who?," and "Whelk Attack," Sandy usually tends to briefly, but prominently, display her muscular body. Abilities *'Karate' *'Science' *'Singing' *'Super Strength' Trivia *Sandy was originally supposed to become SpongeBob's girlfriend.[8] *She is called "Arenita" in the Latin American dub of the series. "Arenita" stands for "little sand" in Spanish, making it a fairly accurate translation. *She is the only female main character. *In the very last shot of "MuscleBob BuffPants," if the viewer looks closely, she has paw pads on the underside of her feet, and is the only episode to show her having them. While, in all other episodes, she just has a beige or brown surface on the bottom of her paws. *In the episode "Scaredy Pants," Sandy dresses as a pet goldfish in a bowl for Halloween (her air helmet being the bowl), which Squidward, ironically, does not understand. *Sandy was responsible for introducing Christmas to Bikini Bottom. This happens in the episode "Christmas Who?" *In the episode "Stanley S. SquarePants," a Scottish relative of Sandy (with the same name) is shown. *In the episode "To Save a Squirrel," Sandy is shown to have a Jeep-Mobile with the design of a Jeep. *A package of GoGurt that features Sandy claims she works for a company called "Tree Dome Enterprises Limited." *In season 1, Sandy has three dots on her suit instead of an acorn. From season 2 onward, she has her acorn, although in some season 2 episodes, such as "Wormy" and "Prehibernation Week," it is only the silhouette of an acorn. **Also, in season 1 episodes, Sandy's tail is not visible when she is wearing her suit in comparison to later seasons. **Sandy's fur is slightly darker in season 1 than in the later seasons. Also, her face is a slightly different shape. *Sandy only has one major appearance in season 6 and season 10. *Sandy's voice actress, Carolyn Lawrence, also voiced Cindy Vortex in the fellow Nickelodeon franchise The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, who, like Sandy, practices martial arts. However, Cindy practices Tae-Kwon-Do, while Sandy practices karate. *Sandy is called "Sandra" for the first time in the episode "Patrick SmartPants." *Despite being established as a scientist in later episodes, Sandy is oblivious to the basic fact that sea creatures cannot survive without water in her first appearance. *She appeared the most in season 8, having a total of 17 episode appearances and one short appearance. *In the live-action puppet sequence in the episode "Pressure," Sandy is represented by a toy puppet and appears to be naked aside from her helmet. *In Croatian dub, her name is Luna Frnjau, which doesn't have any connection between her original name. *Sandy is called "Sandy Squirrel" for the first time in "SpongeBob's Last Stand." She would be called this again in the N.E.R.D song "Sandy Squirrel" from the [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Music_from_The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water soundtrack of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water]. *Sandy appears on the Bikini Bottom Adventures DVD cover, but does not appear in any of the episodes on that DVD. *Stephen Hillenburg said Sandy should come from Houston because her suit reminded him of an astronaut. *Sandy inflated in the episode "Bubble Troubles." *When Sandy cries she flushes her helmet so that she will not drown. *In the episode "Squirrel Record," it is revealed that Sandy has 100 woodchuck cousins, at least one of which is named Earl. *In "Karate Choppers," it is revealed that she is able to drink and gulp down hot Volcano Sauce without any reaction to the spice. *In most of her appearances, she has fur. However, in "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy," she wears a pelt. That episode might take place after "Survival of the Idiots," where she loses her fur to SpongeBob and Patrick. *She is the only main character not to fall in love in any episode. *Sandy is right-handed. The evidence are both "MuscleBob BuffPants" and "SpongeBob You're Fired," where when she is writing down something, she uses her right hand. *She is the only main character without her species in her name. **Despite this, "SpongeBob's Last Stand" has her being referred to as "Sandy Squirrel" for unknown reasons. *Despite her status as a major character, Sandy does not play a significant role in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, receiving only two lines total in the film. However, she is given greater significance in its sequel, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. *Sandy was the first female character to speak in the series. *She is the only main character to not have been seen naked. "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" does not count, as she is wearing clothing. Category:Canon Characters Category:SpongeBob characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Squirrels Category:Mortals Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Cartoon Network characters